Many fields of business are subject to extensive, complex bodies of regulations. As one example, the field of Information Technology is subject to myriad international and local laws, administrative rules and guidelines, standards, and other forms of regulation relating to data security and privacy, export control, data formats, identity authentication and authorization of people and machines, among other subjects.